1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a vacuum cleaner having a handle pipe with which sub-accessories are combined integrally so as to be movable.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vacuum cleaner is an electric home appliance which includes a main body generating suction force, a suction head contacting a surface to be cleaned and sucking air and dust from the surface, a handle pipe for user operation, an extension pipe connecting the suction head and the handle pipe, and a flexible hose connecting the handle pipe and the main body, and performs cleaning.
Such a vacuum cleaner may further include various sub-accessories which may perform cleaning as a substitute for the suction head according to kinds and states of the surface to be cleaned.
The sub-accessories may include a crevice tool formed in a flat type to clean a narrow gap and a dusting tool provided with a brush to clean a window frame or a corner.
Such sub-accessories may be provided separately from the handle pipe so that one of the sub-accessories may be mounted on the handle pipe after the extension pipe has been separated from the handle pipe. Therefore, replacement of the sub-accessories may be troublesome and there may be a danger of loss of the sub-accessories which are separately stored.